


Building Bridges

by Fairheads



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads
Summary: Another possible Charlie/ Duffy reunion relating to Series 33.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	Building Bridges

“How dare you! If you have a problem with my management, go and speak to Mrs Beauchamp,” Charlie shouted back at David, before marching off and slamming the door to his office.

Duffy had witnessed it all, the argument, the angry exchange of words. She hadn’t seen Charlie like this for years. Following him into his office, she opened the door and shut it behind her, rather than knocking.

“Charlie, what has gotten into you?” She berated him. “You can’t speak to them like that. It’s not their fault.” Looking around, Duffy noticed that his frustration had been taken out on the room, papers were scattered everywhere and their picture, now smashed, was lying in a frame on the floor. Her heart sank, she had given him that frame. She couldn’t help but think all of this mess was her fault.

Standing, looking the other way, Charlie had his back to her, it looked like he was gripping his hand. He was silent but visibly shaking.

“Charlie?” “Talk to me,” Duffy pleaded.

“I can’t do this... I can’t protect you Duffy... I don’t know what to do anymore,” his voice cracked. Duffy put aside her own feelings, agreeing that the entire situation was unfair, and went to him. Instinctively, she placed her hands gently onto his shoulders and rested her head on his back, she breathed deeply, taking him in.

“I know...” she whispered. “Maybe I should go, I shouldn’t be the reason you are so stressed or falling out with the team.”

He turned around, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault Duffy, I just need to figure out how best to play this and so far, it’s not going well.”

“This is not going away Charlie, you can’t protect me forever. The team can help me to continue to nurse for as long as I can. You can’t spend every moment worrying.” Duffy explained, reaching for his hand. In doing so, she noticed that his hand was bleeding profusely, from his altercation with the glass frame.

“Charlie, you’re bleeding!”

“I know, I was just so angry... I smashed the frame. I’m sorry.” He looked so lost and remorseful, almost child-like.

“You silly old fool!” She reached for some tissues from his desk and applied pressure to the wound whilst pulling him into her arms. “What am I going to do with you?” She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “Wait here, I’ll get the suturing kit.”

When she returned, Charlie was trying to pick up all of the things he had thrown.

“Hey, I can help you with that,” Duffy bent down to help but noticed Charlie was still dripping blood everywhere. “But let me get you sorted first, you’re getting blood all over the place.”

Duffy motioned for Charlie to sit in the chair and she began to work, quietly cleaning and stitching his wound. Charlie gazed up at her, after everything, he felt more love for her than ever before. His heart pounded. It all just seemed so complicated now. Duffy felt him watching her and blushed. He placed his other hand on top of hers.

“Hey, I’m nearly done,” she explained, wondering why he had stopped her.

“Duffy... wait...” he asked, as she looked at him.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. I don’t know anything anymore, and I’m scared. I’m not sure how long we have, but I do know I miss you and I need you. Please let me in, love.” Charlie begged, with tears in his eyes.

“I know. I need you too... I love you Charlie boy,” she replied, as he pulled her into his lap. They kissed, at first tentatively, but then desperately, making up for lost time.

“Wait! I need to finish your stitches!” Duffy breathed, laughing at his passion. Charlie’s heart pounded, she looked so beautiful. He nodded.

“Do you fancy dinner at home tonight? Nothing fancy. But I do have wine...” Charlie asked, casting his mind back to when she had returned from New Zealand, and he had first asked her round to his.

“That would be lovely,” Duffy replied, smiling back at him. “But first, I think you need to speak to the team, tell them what is going on.” Charlie agreed.


End file.
